


Octo Luffy Version 1

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mermale, Scylla - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy is the child of a human and mermaid, so the chances were high of him being a merman himself. He’s born a rare class of merman, an octo merman. A unique form that allowed him to have life on land and in sea. Fate isn’t as kind as not everyone treats mermaids and fishman with kindness.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Octo Luffy Version 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Octo Merman

Luffy is the child of a human and mermaid, so the chances were high of him being a merman himself. He’s born a rare class of merman, an octo merman. A unique form that allowed him to have lived on land and in the sea. Fate isn’t as kind as not everyone treats mermaids and Fishman with kindness.

Chapter 1 Currents of the Past

Mermaids and Fishman were not treated very kindly by the people of the surface, while mermaids were sought after for their beauty, Fishman was hunted and made forced into labor. Though times have changed it's often considered not safe for a mermaid/merman on land, you never know when you’ll meet a greedy human who’ll betray you for money.

Humans and Fishman were not different, they shared the same blood, and just as there were good humans and bad humans, there was good fishmen and bad fishmen. Betrayal from your own kind and cruelty from the terrifying Celestial Dragons can leave one’s heartbroken and never trusting.

For one mermaid this was the case, she was tricked by a Fishman and sold into slavery, and became the pet of a Celestial Dragon. Though they were human, they looked down on other humans and viewed themselves superior, to go as far as to wear a bubble helmet as to not breath the filthy air of commoners.

On their ship, currently sailing the East Blue to collect tribute, they were attacked by a young Monkey D. Dragon. To his shock, he met a mermaid, a beautiful woman who had stolen Dragon’s heart. She had nowhere to go, so she stayed with him, but you could tell she didn’t trust him. Every time he entered a room she would look ready to attack. Dragon, to show he was harmless and wasn’t gonna hurt her stripped naked. The mermaid was shocked and a tad embarrassed but had to admit the man was beautiful. He wasn’t gonna hurt her, but that didn’t change how she felt.

Dragon even bowed his head and apologized on behalf of humans, offering his own flesh to appease what had been done to her. She did strike him once with her hand and he took it, but she didn’t press further, the blood of a good man would not wash away the pain of what was done to her.

She did open up to Dragon more and found herself eyeing the human more and more.

When she pursued a sexual relationship with Dragon she had some conditions. He loved her so he gave her full control, he wore a blindfold and had his hands locked behind his back.

Weeks became months and months became a year. While she trusted Dragon, no longer having him wear a blindfold when they had sex, she didn’t trust humans or fishmen. Not even former slaves who understood her pain, it was hard to shake the betrayal. Her fears only grew when she became pregnant, she gave birth to a bouncing baby boy, a merman and an octopus one at that. He was rare...the fact he was rare meant he’d be highly sought after, the Revolutionaries had a mission to complete, it was no place to be raising a child.

The only thing she wanted was for her son Luffy to be safe. So Dragon did the one thing he swore he’d never do, he contacted his father. Garp was a marine, a hero of the marines, a high ranking marine. If anyone could keep him safe it’d be him.

-x-The currents of the past shifted and flowed.-x-

Garp kept Luffy in the Goa Kingdom, to live his life in a small village. The boy was a tad restless often slipping away and exploring the sea on his own. He loved adventure, he liked to explore, and not even the Lord of the Coast could stop him. He had a merman’s strength and a mermaid’s speed, there wasn’t a creature in the sea that could catch Luffy in the water. So when he met a group of fun-loving pirates he bonded with them quickly. It was bad news for Garp who wanted to raise the boy to be a marine. Luffy’s love of pirates grew, and he wished to prove himself, he stabbed his cheek to show his bravery, shocking the pirates.

They gathered at the local bar and celebrated Luffy’s bravery. The boy learned a lot from them, but he learned how to fight from a scroll Garp brought to him and the man’s psychotic training. He said it was from his mother, but Luffy didn’t really get it since he didn’t remember her. He was shocked to hear he had a mother or father really. The scroll contained the kata for Fishman karate, through it Luffy would be able to learn the basics, and with his own creativity, he was able to develop techniques of his own.

Such things didn’t help him at his current age, when a bunch of bandits, who had tried to make trouble with Shanks, only for the guy to laugh it off. The bandits, however, noticed Luffy, seeing what he was and planned to sell him for a big prize. His mother’s greatest fear was coming to pass. The bandits struck while Shanks and Garp were both away, and while the villagers tried to help, the bandits had numbers and weapons.

The bandit laughed at Luffy and with wicked glee proclaimed he was gonna sell him to a Celestial Dragon and make it big. He didn’t care if they enslaved Luffy, chopped him up and ate him, so long as he was paid. Shanks arrived and his crew wiped out the bandits easily. Their leader escaped to the sea taking a trapped Luffy with him.

He had chained Luffy up in a giant pot so he didn’t have to listen to him anymore. What he didn’t count on was for the Lord of the Coast, the massive sea king swallowed Higuma up with one bite. Luffy tried to escape, but he was sealed uptight, he would have been eaten had it not been for Shanks.

Shanks lost an arm, much to Luffy’s horror, but the sea king fled. Luffy cried, apologizing for being weak, offering to cut off one of his legs and giving it to him as a replacement. Shanks wasn’t having that, he told Luffy that his life was worth more than an arm. They were friends, that’s all the reason he needed.

They parted ways, Shanks giving Luffy his straw hat, forging a promise that Luffy would return it to him once he became a great pirate. Luffy swore, he’d build a crew even greater than theirs, and he’d achieve the ultimate freedom and become King of the Pirates!

Luffy didn’t lose trust in humanity, but he did grow to hate bandits though. Luffy was very simple-minded, the villagers tried to help him, the bandits wanted to hurt him. People were different, he’d go by someone’s actions and character.

-x-The currents of the past shifted and turned-x-

On a godforsaken rock in the East Blue, two poor souls found themselves stranded. Both were blonde, one an older man and pirate, the other a younger boy an aspiring chef. The older man Zeff and his crew had attacked the ship the younger boy Sanji was working on. Bad timing as a terrible storm hit and blasted both ships apart.

Zeff managed to save Sanji, but they ended up on a strange island that made it impossible to fish on, they were stranded. Zeff divided the food, keeping a large sack for himself and giving Sanji a smaller bag of food. Sanji was pissed, blaming the old man for all that happened.

He tried to space his food out, mentally kicking himself for all the food he wasted in the past. He thought the other chefs were being gross when they ate the leftovers. It was a bitter pill to swallow. Things got worse when all he had was a piece of moldy bread, but he became lost in thought and he dropped it into the ocean.

Days passed and he was starving, he looked over at Zeff and saw the big bag was still there. He took his knife and tried to steal it, only to find the bag was full of gold and jewels, not food. Zeff laughed, mocking how funny it was that they had all this money and no food in their bellies. Sanji demanded to know how he survived, but one look said it all.

Zeff had severed his own foot to survive. Sanji was stunned, but the way things were going they were gonna die of starvation.

Plop plop plop plop

Sanji’s eyes opened, his vision was blurry. ‘What was that?’ he thought.

Plop plop plop plop Splash!

Sanji sat up and to his surprise, there was a bag of food, and jugs of water waiting for him. “This has to be a mirage!” he ate some of the fruits, and the juices filled his belly with much-needed nourishment. He shared the bounty with Zeff, and the two were able to survive long enough for a ship to find them.

He told Zeff what he heard, and the man laughed saying, maybe a mermaid had saved them. Once they were saved, they used the treasure to buy a place of their own, a sea restaurant where the hungry would always be fed. Sanji hoped and wished for the day he could meet the mermaid who saved his life.

-x-The currents of the past shifted and flowed-x-

Garp wasn’t pleased with Luffy’s path of becoming a pirate. He was still a busy man, so he left Luffy with some bandits he knew to raise him into a marine. Yeah...even the bandits thought his plan was idiotic but were too scared of him to say no.

Luffy met his brother Ace here, the two didn’t get along well. Ace shooting a spit wad at him as soon as he saw him. Luffy returned fire, shooting Ace with his ink. Despite their difference in age, their strength was evenly matched, which was saying something because Ace was human.

The octo merman often disappeared taking his time to explore and do things on his own. He made friends with a young island turtle, poor thing hadn’t matured enough yet to defend itself from predators, so Luffy protected him.

When the boys were together they were often at each other’s throats. Ace often picking fights with Luffy first, after some time Luffy started following him around. Ace didn’t make it easy for him, often taking the most dangerous paths, but Luffy was quite persistent.

Luffy learned where Ace was sneaking off to every day, he was meeting up with a boy named Sabo. The two were building up a pirate fund, stealing from nearby bandits and pirates who came around. One of the pirates who Ace had stolen from came around looking for them and captured Luffy.

Ace cursed, all he’s been was mean to Luffy, of course, he would spill the beans. So Ace and Sabo spent many hours moving their treasure to a new hiding spot. Ace was sure the pirates would be at their old spot and would be pissed to find it empty. Luffy crossed his mind, and Ace felt a pang in his chest.

Sabo showed up looking freaked out. “Oi Sabo, are the pirates at the old spot?”

“No...”

“What do you mean no?”

“They are still looking for us!” Ace’s eyes widened. “All this time, they’ve been torturing him, and he hasn’t told them a thing!”

Ace and Sabo rushed their camp, they found Luffy beaten and bloody, barely conscious. They rescued him but didn’t get away unscathed. Porchemy had them on the ropes for a moment but Luffy used the last of his strength to spit ink in his face, letting the boys get an upper hand.

They made it back to the bandits and got medical treatment.

“You idiot, why didn’t you talk!?” Ace yelled.

“Ace...” Sabo looked between them.

Luffy had been through a lot, he was beaten so badly he didn’t even have the strength to scream or cry out. Thanks to the treatment he was able to recover, he’d still need at least a week of bed rest.

“I’ve been nothing but a bastard to you, why would you defend me?”

“Because...Ace isn’t...a bad person...” he gave a weak smile. “Ace is lonely...like me...so I wanted to be friends...”

“Idiot...I’m not...” he growled.

“It sucks being alone...I don’t like being with the bandits, and my turtle friend can’t be with me all the time...” even when he used to explore he was alone. “If I talked...I knew...Ace would hate me forever...friends don’t betray friends...”

Ace was touched by Luffy’s words. The merman didn’t know it, but Ace was the former Pirate King’s son. All his life all he heard was that the child of the pirate king was a devil, and should be killed as soon as possible. His mother gave her life to make sure he survived, but that didn’t mean Ace didn’t question his existence.

With the whole world telling Ace he shouldn’t exist, having someone who wanted him meant the world to him. Ace opened up to Luffy and the two bonded. Now Ace, Sabo, and Luffy were thick as thieves, they did argue but they considered each other brothers.

Things were going good until Sabo’s past came back for him. The horrors of nobles, their lack of humanity, and several attempts on capturing Luffy. His own parents wanted Luffy captured to sell him to a celestial dragon. The two boys lost their brother, even when he tried to escape, he was believed to be dead after a celestial dragon ship blasted him without warning. Though a body was never found, it was a heavy blow to the boys.

“Luffy...we have to get stronger...if we are gonna be free we need to be strong.” he hugged his brother tight. “I’m still here for you Luffy!” Luffy hugged him back.

The currents of the past shifted and flowed-

Ace had grown up into a fine young man, who set off on his pirate journey 3 years before Luffy. He saw him off with a smile, knowing he would miss him. They had made a promise to meet again once they both had bounties. Luffy carried on his training to get ready for his journey.

He mastered the Water Shot, Sea Drum, Shark Arrows, Surface Splitter, Aqua Marine. Then there were the octopus techniques he learned. Octopus Grip: a binding technique using his legs or arms, Octopus Gatling: can be used as a barrage of punches or launching a barrage of water shot. Octo Cannon: Luffy sucks in water even from the air and launches a high powered stream of water. Ink Cannon: he launches a powerful stream of ink, not only can it blind it makes them slippery, usually disables an opponent. Ink Shot: similar to water shot but using his ink.

Luffy had more tricks up his tentacles but his favorite was the Tsunami Strike. He left the Goa kingdom even saying goodbye to the bandits he lived with, he still didn’t like bandits but he liked them. His ship was his friend Titanus the island turtle, who had grown into a fine island.

Titanus had developed his volcano horn at the northern point of his shell, with some sharp mountains that bordered the north side, the northern area was quite warm which Luffy used to create natural hot springs. To the east was a forest that bore various fruits, plants, and mushrooms, Luffy had fed him various things from the island, and whatever an island turtle eats can become part of its shell.

To the west was a forest made of stronger trees, Luffy had forts built in there, he planned to have cannons there. This area also produced a sap that Luffy harvested. When the turtle would dive, it would create a massive bubble that shielded the inside from the ocean travel. The center of the shell was the main living area, the villagers helped build some starter buildings for him, he had a treasure storehouse, a couple of food stores, a training hall, and a sizeable place for him to live with several members of his crew. The south end of the shell was the polar opposite to the north, it was quite cold and had frozen mountains, it did snow here oddly enough. There were water canals that ran across the shell, all the water brought in by the turtle was filtered by his body and purified.

Luffy and Titanus were close and the island turtle was happy to serve as Luffy’s ship. Soon they were off Luffy cheering. “I’m gonna be...King of the Pirates!”

To be continued


End file.
